A Sugar-Coated Family
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: After Sugar Rush is unplugged and no one else takes them in, Tamora and Felix choose to adopt all the Sugar Rush racers. But they find out that parenting is a bigger responsibility than they ever thought possible. Follow them as they experience the ins and outs of family life. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters.
1. In Over Our Heads

Tamora and Felix look over the 15 sugar-crazed tweens running all over their once-clean living room. They had made the decision to take them all in as their own since Sugar Rush had gotten unplugged.

"What have we gotten into, Tammy?" Felix asks his wife as they both go into the kitchen for two cups of coffee. "Do you think we're cut out for this?"

"Oh, come on, Short Stack, how hard can this be?" Tamora says as she looks at Felix before taking a sip of her coffee.

The couple steps out into the living room again, and sees Taffyta sitting on Felix's favorite armchair with the remote in her hand.

"Hey, fix-it man, your television just gets one channel!" the pink lollipop racer says as she continues clicking the remote at a still life painting.

Felix takes the remote from Taffyta and shows her where the television is located. "Now, little missy, you just settle here for a bit." he says as he rejoins his wife in the living room.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CANDLE!" Candlehead shouts as Swizzle is raising said object above her head.

Tamora walks over to the two of them. "All right, soldier, give her candle back. And that's an order!"

Swizzle looks wide-eyed at the soldier. "But...but..."

"No buts, mister! Give it back to her. Now." Tamora says as she stands behind the Unicorn Pop boy.

"Here." Swizzle says as he gives Candlehead her candle.

"Thank you!" Candlehead puts her candle back on her hat and smiles.

* * *

The next day, Felix and Tamora decide that since the Sugar Rush racers are going to live with them, they decide it's time to lay down a few rules.

"Okay, now, let's lay down some rules." Felix says to the 15 racers assembled in their living room.

"What kind of rules?" Gloyd asks Felix.

"Well, most of them are really simple to follow." Felix says as he turns to his wife.

"No running in the house, keep bad moods in your bedrooms, no fighting, don't hurt each other, no food outside of the kitchen, ask us if you need anything, talk to us if you're mad or sad, clean up after yourself, listen to each other, and if someone tells you to stop for any reason whatsoever, then you stop." Tamora lists off each rule as the 15 racers assembled before her listen intently. "If you break any of these rules, there will be consequences."

"Meaning you could get grounded or punished." Felix says. "Do you all understand these rules?"

All 15 racers nod in understanding.

* * *

This is only the beginning. The story continues. Any story suggestions are highly welcomed, and must be centered around a certain racer.


	2. Consequences Don't Mean Abandonment

After Tamora and Felix talk about rules, the next thing they talk about is school, which is something the Sugar Rush racers had never heard of.

"School?" Minty asks the couple.

"What's school?" Sticky asks as she looks up at Felix.

"Well, school is a place where you learn all kinds of things!" Felix says, smiling. "And you do all kinds of fun stuff at school, too!"

"Fun stuff? Like what?" Gloyd asks Felix.

"Well, field trips, science fairs, gym class, class parties, school plays, book fairs, Field Day...the list goes on!" Felix says with a smile.

"Cool! School sounds like so much fun!" Snowanna says excitedly.

"Well, you start school tomorrow, so you all better go and get some rest." Tamora says to the racers. "Let's get your sweet heads into bed!"

The racers run off to their rooms and do just that.

* * *

The next morning, all the racers come downstairs and dig into their respective breakfasts. Taffyta eats a stack of strawberry pancakes, Crumbelina eats mini cinnamon rolls, Gloyd eats a bowl of Waffle Crisp cereal, Adorabeezle eats a frozen fruit pop, Citrusella eats blueberry pancakes, Torvald eats Honey Comb cereal, Nougetsia eats a bowl of raspberry yogurt, Sticky eats a bowl of bananas & cream oatmeal, Minty eats apples & cinnamon oatmeal, Snowanna eats Trix cereal, Rancis eats Peanut Butter Toast Crunch cereal, Jubileena eats toast with cherry preserves, Swizzle eats a bowl of Fruity Crisp cereal, and Candlehead eats some chocolate chip muffins.

"So, who's ready for school today?" Felix asks the racers as he digs into his apple pie-flavored French toast.

"I am!" 14 racers said as they eagerly eat their breakfast.

The peanut butter racer, however, started to cry.

"Why, what's the matter, soldier? Aren't you excited about going to school?" Tamora asks Rancis.

"Of c-course I am, but I...I'm scared of the consequences of breaking the house rules..." Rancis says between sobs.

Before Tamora can say anything, Rancis runs from the table, crying even harder.

"Don't worry, Tammy, I'll talk to him." Felix reassures his wife. "Why don't you get the others off to school? I'll bring Rancis by when he's ready."

"Sounds like a plan, Fix-It." Tamora says as she kisses Felix. "All right, kids, let's get breakfast finished! That's an order!"

As Felix goes off to comfort Rancis, the racers quickly finish breakfast and run off to get ready for school before leaving with Tamora.

* * *

Felix approaches Rancis' room and gently knocks on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Felix asks Rancis.

"Yeah, sure..." Rancis says, still feeling sad.

"Hey, buddy. Mama Tammy doesn't mean bad consequences...she would just ground you or even lightly punish you. She doesn't mean to upset you." Felix says, putting a hand on Rancis' shoulder.

"If I break the rules, you'll just a-abandon me!" Rancis cries, looking at the handyman with big tears in his baby blue eyes. "You'll leave me to d-die..."

"Now, now, we won't do that...we would never do that..." Felix says reassuringly. "We won't ever threaten to do that. That's a promise. We took you guys in and adopted you, and we promise to love you and take great care of you. We're a family. We won't ever abandon you. Ever."

"You mean it?" Rancis says, wiping at his eyes.

"Absolutely." Felix says, smiling. "Now, how about I get you off to school? I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Yes!" Rancis says, brightening up almost immediately.

* * *

Felix walks Rancis into the school and takes him to the fourth grade classroom, where the other racers are sitting quietly at their desks and drawing.

"Well, you must be Rancis!" Mary says, smiling. "It's really nice to meet you!"

"I-It's nice to meet you..." Rancis says, smiling shyly.

"Everyone is drawing pictures. Would you like to join us?" Mary asks Rancis.

The blonde boy nods and takes a seat next to Gloyd and Swizzle, then starts to draw a picture of him and Felix. He was happy to finally be part of a family who would never abandon him or leave him.


	3. A Birthday To Remember

(Greetings, readers! Welcome to Chapter 3 of this story! Today is my birthday, and I thought this was a good time as any to post this chapter. So, enjoy reading this chapter, because I sure had fun writing it!)

* * *

(October 31st, Gloyd's 10th Birthday)

It was a beautiful fall day, and the sun was shining into the bedroom of a certain Halloween racer. His alarm clock rings, telling him it's time to start another day, so he climbs out of his bed and quietly heads to the bathroom, making sure that he wasn't waking the others up.

"Today's my birthday..." Gloyd says as he looks at his reflection and smiles. "I'm the first Sugar Rusher to turn 10! I sure hope no one forgot..." he says as he brushes his hair and his teeth before heading to breakfast.

The Halloween racer heads to the kitchen, where he finds Tamora and Felix making pancakes.

"Well, good morning, pumpkin." Tamora says, looking in Gloyd's direction with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Mama Tammy." Gloyd says as he sits at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, little sugarcube, it's pancakes for breakfast! You do like pancakes, right?" Felix asks the Halloween racer.

"Of course I do!" Gloyd says eagerly. "Are these pancakes being made in honor of a certain someone's...special day?" he asks, hoping they remembered.

"Not really." Tamora says. "We're just trying to make food you kids will like. No particular reason to have pancakes today, but we thought you kids would like them."

"Oh." Gloyd replies, his shoulders slumping.

* * *

Soon, breakfast ends, and all the racers are getting ready for school. Gloyd quickly takes off his pajamas and dresses in his normal attire, then starts to brush his chocolate brown hair before putting his mellowcreme pumpkin skullcap over it.

"Dude, you look good enough. Why are you so happy, anyway?" Swizzle asks as he puts his Unicorn Pop beanie over his messy green hair.

"No, Swizz. If you MUST know, today is a very important day." Gloyd replies as he grabs his backpack.

"Oh? What's so important about today?" Swizzle asks Gloyd.

"It's my-" Gloyd begins to say, but is cut off by Tamora yelling down the hall.

"Soldiers, time to catch the bus! Front and center!" she shouts as the 15 racers, including Gloyd, line up before her. After thoroughly inspecting their school attire, she hands them their lunches as they all run out to catch the school bus.

Gloyd is the last one on the school bus, taking the seat in the very back, trying to not let anyone see him cry.

"First, Mama Tammy and Papa Felix forget my birthday, and now Swizzle forgets?" Gloyd says to himself. "This day is already turning out horribly."

* * *

At school, the class is writing in their journals. Gloyd is quietly writing in his, trying to not cry.

"This is literally the worst birthday of my life." Gloyd says to himself, his brown eyes wet with tears. "Why am I even thinking anyone will remember?"

As soon as journal time ends, the school day proceeds like normal, but Gloyd is still unhappy.

At lunch time, he sits at a table by himself and unpacks the orange marmalade sandwich, candy corn, and orange drink that was packed in his lunch, and he eats in silence.

After lunch came art, but he didn't want to paint anything but jack-o-lanterns with sadder faces than his own.

* * *

After school, Gloyd is the last one in the house as the others make a mad dash to the kitchen and start eating their after-school snacks.

"Something the matter, soldier?" Calhoun says as she sees the pumpkin boy's sad face.

"It's n-nothing, really..." Gloyd says as he eats his mellowcreme pumpkins slowly.

Calhoun takes the seat next to Gloyd. "Nothing? It sounds like something is wrong with you. You're feeling pretty sad."

Gloyd looks at the soldier with tears still in his brown eyes. "You and Papa Felix forgot my birthday was today. You said you had no reason to make pancakes this morning, and of course I had hoped you would have remembered, you know? But I guess I was wrong..."

Before Calhoun could say anything else, Gloyd takes off toward his room, crying.

"Short Stack? I think we need to fix this. Because if we don't, we'll have one of our kids hating us forever." Calhoun looks at her husband, feeling guilty.

"I think I might have an idea." Felix says, smiling. "We better get to work if we want to have this plan executed at dinner."

Rancis overhears them. "And the rest of us will help!" he says, smiling.

Calhoun smiles at the racers. "That's the spirit! Let's all work together!"

Felix, Calhoun, and the racers get to work. The racers begin decorating with orange and black streamers and balloons, and of course, making their costumes, including a special costume for Gloyd. Felix makes a Halloween-themed cake, complete with ten orange candles and Nutter Butter cookie gravestones and crushed Oreo dirt. Calhoun sets the table with Halloween-themed plates and napkins, and of course, place cards. Before they all knew it, their work was done.

* * *

Later, at dinner, which was spooky shepherd's pie and "Witch's Brew" punch, everyone was dressed in their handmade costumes. Taffyta is a princess, Crumbelina is a movie star, Adorabeezle is Elsa, Citrusella is a cheerleader, Torvald is a cowgirl, Nougetsia is a ballerina, Sticky is a sailor girl, Minty is a zombie gymnast, Snowanna is a pop star, Rancis is Prince Charming, Jubileena is a ladybug, Swizzle is a daredevil, and Candlehead is a butterfly. Felix is dressed as a superhero, while Calhoun was in her normal outfit, since it was a costume in itself.

The birthday boy, who was still in his normal outfit, still wasn't happy as he was picking at his dinner.

"Should we tell him now?" Swizzle asks Calhoun.

"Of course!" Calhoun says with a smile. "Hey, pumpkinhead?"

Gloyd looks up at Calhoun. "Yes, ma'am?"

Calhoun just smiles as she puts the handmade "King Of Halloween" costume on Gloyd, and Felix emerges with the graveyard-themed birthday cake, all 10 candles lit.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLOYD!" All the racers shout with excitement.

"W-What?!" Gloyd says, shocked. "For me?"

"Of course it's for you, silly!" Swizzle says, smiling. "Do you like your costume?"

Gloyd smiles and nods. "I do. It's very fitting for my theme and everything!"

"Make a wish!" Crumbelina shouts excitedly as the cake is placed before Gloyd.

The Halloween racer cries tears of joy as he blows out his candles, knowing that he doesn't need a wish.

* * *

As the racers eat cake, Felix decides it's time to teach the racers about relationships.

"Okay, kids, now I know you're all siblings here, but have you all ever had relationships before?" he asks the racers.

Several hands shoot up around the table.

"I have!"

"Me, too!"

"Well, you all may be siblings, but there is nothing wrong with having a relationship with your fellow racers." Calhoun explains. "You can be in love with them. You can spend extra time with them as well. You could even be romantic toward them if you wanted to."

"But don't take it to an extreme. A lot of kids your age still have lots to learn about romance." Felix says, smiling. "And you don't want to dive in too deep when it comes to relationships. Trust me."

"We understand, Papa Felix." Crumbelina says as she smiles at Gloyd, who blushes.

"We won't go in too deep." Sticky says, smiling. "Like you said, we still have a lot to learn."

Felix and Calhoun just smile at the kids.


	4. Math Struggles & Thanksgiving Memories

It was the day before Thanksgiving at school, and it was obvious all the Sugar Rushers were very excited for the two-day break from school and the feast and parade that would take place outside the apartment building. All the Nicelanders, Q-Bert characters, and Ralph would be in attendance. Handprint turkeys hung in the classroom windows and paintings of fall trees were hung above the cubbies, the classroom decorated for Thanksgiving itself.

"All right, class, I know that Thanksgiving is coming up tomorrow, but we do have to do our math." Mary says, smiling at the 15 racers who all look at her, ready to listen. Mary starts the lesson on multiplication with the 4's and 5's times tables as the class listens quietly to the lesson.

After she finishes, she hands out worksheets to the students. "We're going to see how well you listened when I was teaching the math lesson. Problems one through ten are problems where you multiply by 4 and problems eleven through twenty are problems where you multiply by 5. You may begin."

The class gets to work on their math worksheets, but Candlehead sits at her desk, looking very confused.

"I don't understand any of this..." Candlehead says as she still looks confused.

Mary takes notice as she walks up to Candlehead's desk. "Is something the matter, sweetie?" Mary asks her.

"This math is confusing..." Candlehead says. "And here I thought rabbits were the only things that multiplied...Math is so hard..."

"Now, now, Candlehead, we'll work on this together, okay?" Mary says reassuringly. "Then we'll talk to Tamora about this later."

Candlehead nods as she looks back down at her worksheet and works with Mary.

* * *

When school ended for the day, Felix and Tamora came to get the kids from school. 14 smiling racers ran off to get a good spot in the back of Felix's truck, with Felix following close behind. Candlehead just sits at her desk, looking a bit upset.

Mary looks at Tamora. "She's been having a bit of trouble with her math. Today, we worked on multiplying with the 4's and 5's times tables, but I think she didn't understand too much of the lesson or the worksheet."

"Is that so?" Tamora looks at the birthday-themed racer, who's still looking sad. "Well, I could help her a bit at home if that helps. We could work a little bit over the break."

"That sounds like a good idea. It would help her understand math a little bit better." Mary says with a smile. "You guys have a good Thanksgiving, okay?"

Tamora smiles back. "We will, Miss Mary. We'll see you tomorrow." she says as she walks with Candlehead to Felix's truck.

* * *

That night, while Felix was making dinner, Tamora starts working with Candlehead on her math.

"So, are you understanding multiplication a little better, sugarcube?" Tamora says as she's showing Candlehead basic multiplication facts.

"A little bit, Mama Tammy." Candlehead says as she looks at the book before her. "I never knew math could be such a fascinating thing to learn!"

"Well, we'll keep learning a lot about math before school starts after the break." Tamora says, smiling.

Candlehead smiles, grateful for her mother's help with her math.

* * *

On Thanksgiving Day, the racers wake up bright and early. Felix and Tamora whip up a breakfast of pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and chocolate milk in cups patterned with fall leaves.

"Wow!" all the racers say in unison.

"Let's eat, everyone! Then it's off to the parade!" Felix says cheerfully.

The racers eat breakfast and then get ready for the parade, dressing in their best Thanksgiving outfits.

At the parade, there were colorful floats and big balloons floating in the air. The balloons looked like arcade characters, cartoon characters, flowers, stars, clowns, and there was even a dinosaur balloon. Many floats threw beads and candy off of them, which the racers eagerly grabbed, getting all kinds of goodies. The Disney princesses even made an appearance on a float that looked like a castle, and all the female racers were really excited to see that, meeting the princesses and taking pictures with them. It was a really great time had by all!

* * *

At the feast later that day, a long table was filled with everything that is eaten at a Thanksgiving feast, like turkey, dressing, ham, vegetables, rolls, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and three kinds of salad. Desserts were also on the table, especially Ralph's famous "burnt pie" in cherry, apple, blueberry, and peach.

"Everyone, before we eat, we would like to hear what everyone's thankful for." Felix says with a smile. "And who better to start than my kids. Go right ahead, you guys!"

"Well, if you want to know what we're thankful for, I would say that we're thankful that we're a family." Taffyta says with a smile.

"And we're thankful for our friends." Crumbelina says.

"And we're also thankful for school. Without it, we wouldn't be learning about things other than racing." Rancis says. "Learning is fun!"

"And we are also thankful for all of you. You have all helped us so much. Teaching us to play soccer, fly kites, and showing us that there's more to life than racing." Jubileena says.

The crowd of Nicelanders start clapping, and soon Ralph, Felix, and Tamora follow suit. Then after all the Nicelanders, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and the Q-Bert characters say what they're thankful for, everyone sits down to eat.

It was a great Thanksgiving, the first Thanksgiving that the Sugar Rushers have had since their game got unplugged. They were also thankful for days like these, where everyone gathered together. It made their lives worth living, being surrounded by the people who loved them most.


End file.
